


Dolphin of the sea

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, River Spirit!Umino Iruka, River Spirits, dolphin!Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the second day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 2. Folklore & Mythology" He loved his position as a spirit of the Naka River.He had once been a dolphin, he was part of the great Ryujin's court. "
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 6
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Dolphin of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delfino del mare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964858) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



He loved his position as a spirit of the Naka River.  
He had once been a dolphin, he was part of the great Ryujin's court. He was one of Ryujin's favorites. For this he gave him the opportunity to make a wish, of any kind and he would make it come true. For a long time that desire remained dormant and he continued to be part of Ryujin's court without ever asking for anything back, because he was fine with it.

Things changed one day, when venturing not far from the palace, he found himself face to face with creatures he had never seen personally. From what was said at court, even these creatures, the so-called humans, were somehow subjects of the great Ryujin, but they did not seem to have a good reputation.

He was fascinated by these mysterious beings, he wanted to know more about them and their world. He had never wanted anything for himself in his life, never had he felt such burning curiosity. With a little fear he made his request to the great Ryujin, he wanted to know more about those creatures and how they lived. The great Ryujin was of his word and even if a little reluctantly he fulfilled his wish.

He gave him a new appearance, now he was no longer a dolphin of his court, but the spirit of one of his rivers, but he would have always carried a name that would have reminded him of his origins. In the language of the Earth that now welcomed him, his name translated into Umino Iruka, "Dolphin of the sea".

Humans were simple and complex creatures at the same time. So fragile in every aspect. One moment they were there, the next they were gone. Fascinating and terrible creatures. He couldn't understand how one could cause and endure so much pain. It was excruciating to see them fight each other, it was always a pain when their blood mixed with his waters. A bitter-sweet taste that some of his fellow river spirits liked so much, but that made him suffer a lot. With his waters he did not want to bring death, he wanted to bring life and protection, opportunities. Especially for children.

Iruka had grown very fond of human cubs. He felt great sympathy for them. So much so that over time he had stopped concealing his presence and had begun to spend time with them. They were mostly joyful and filled his days. He loved hearing their laughter, he consoled them when they were sad and scolded them when they were unconscious. He cared for them and tried to lighten their lives as best he could.

Iruka had found a new family. He had loved being a dolphin of Ryujin's court with all himself, and he could never for all his life stop being devoted to him, but he would never retrace his steps.  
He loved his position as a spirit of the Naka River.


End file.
